


Lecciones donde menos te lo esperas

by Jenny_anderson



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-17
Updated: 2012-08-17
Packaged: 2017-11-12 07:27:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/488253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenny_anderson/pseuds/Jenny_anderson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Si quieren enseñarle a Thor algo de cultura popular, los Vengadores no pueden pasar por alto las películas de Disney, pero quizá no haya sido una buena idea enseñarle a Thor Lilo y Stich o El rey león, las películas animadas pueden doler mucho, sobretodo si te recuerdan a tú hermano pequeño.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lecciones donde menos te lo esperas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [akelos_cry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/akelos_cry/gifts).



**Para:** Akelos_cry quien hizo una petición en el kink meme de theavengers_esp  
 **Fandom:** Los Vengadores  
 **Personaje/pareja(s):** Thor, menciones al resto de los vengadores  
 **Rating:** PG-13  
 **Resumen:** Si quieren enseñarle a Thor algo de cultura popular, los Vengadores no pueden pasar por alto las películas de Disney, pero quizá no haya sido una buena idea enseñarle a Thor Lilo y Stich o El rey león  
 **Disclaimer:** Ni los vengadores, ni sus personajes me pertenecen, esto es sin fines de lucro, simplemente entretenimiento  
 **Palabras:** 688  
 **Beta:**

Lucilatorres

 

Se supone que las películas están hechas para disfrutar, para sentarte y dejar que tu mente deje las preocupaciones y demás cosas, y se concentre en la pantalla durante poco más de hora y media. Cuando Thor escuchó aquella definición de labios del doctor Banner, no desconfió. Por lo que se dejo arrastrar a esa actividad junto con sus compañeros de batalla. 

No debió de haberlo hecho, ahora intenta por todos los medios tragar el nudo que se ha formado en su garganta y las lágrimas que se han formado en sus ojos mientras en la pantalla pasa algo que es tan malditamente familiar que duele. Y no debería ser así, que la película es animación y además aquel es un animal. Sin embargo, aquella amargura, la melena negra y los ojos verdes. Le son tan malditamente familiares que no puede más que apretar con fuerza los dedos de su mano izquierda sobre su codo, haciéndose daño. Pero no importa, ya que aquella escena cuando Scar deja caer a su hermano le trae una voz inmensamente conocida a su mente.

_Me dejaste caer a un abismo_ y es el tono y la mirada que tiene grabada a fuego en la memoria, unos ojos brillantes por las lágrimas, un reproche doloroso escondido tras una mueca altanera y una sonrisa de suficiencia. No puede evitar el gemido que sale de sus labios ante aquel paralelismo.

Y agradece que la sala esté a media luz y espera que todos tomen aquello como algo provocado por la película y no por sus propios recuerdos; intenta, mientras la película continúa, despejar su mente, dejar de pensar en ojos acusadores y tristes, pero no lo consigue. Ya que Scar no se lo permite, ya que de alguna manera Scar es él y es Loki al mismo tiempo, y se encuentra deseando que aquello tenga un final feliz, pero no lo tiene.

Y no puede más que cerrar los ojos y dejar caer su cabeza hacia atrás en el sofá, sintiendo los escalofríos recorrer su cuerpo al pensar en su hermano, y los pactos con las hienas y lo agradecido que estaba de que estuviera a resguardo en Asgar donde nadie podía lastimarlo. Por supuesto, seguramente Loki pensaría diferente.

Escucha la conversación sobre la película pero no participa, siente la mirada preocupada de Steve, pero decide que no le importa mucho lo que piense el capitán en esa ocasión. Espera que todos crean que se trata solamente de otro de sus intentos de entender una cultura que es tan diferente a la suya.

Decide que verá la siguiente película, como un intento un poco desesperado ya de poder distraerse y pensar en otra cosa, como si el pensamiento y la preocupación por su hermano no estuvieran presentes siempre en su mente. Quiere volver a meterlos en el rincón de siempre.

Todo parece ir bien los primeros minutos: aquella cosa azul, que ya no recuerda cómo se llama, no lo hace evocar ningún recuerdo, simplemente mantiene la vista fija en la pantalla sin prestar real atención. Supone que esa noche necesitará una sesión de práctica antes de poder conciliar el sueño.

Y entonces lo escucha _"Ohana" significa familia. Y tu familia nunca te abandona, ni te olvida_. Se siente casi como volver a recibir un golpe de Hulk, el aire escapa de sus pulmones y solo se queda ahí mirando la pantalla.

No sabe cuánto tiempo, hasta que otra frase vuelve a golpearlo con fuerza. Jamás pensó que otras palabras que no salieran de los labios de su hermano pudieran doler tanto. 

_Nuestra familia es chiquita y está un poco rota, pero nosotros podemos cuidarte y ayudarte a ser bueno_.

Se levanta de golpe, ya que necesita aire. No le importa lo que los otros puedan pensar, sale a uno de los tantos balcones y pone la palma de sus manos sobre sus rodillas al tiempo que respira profundo, en un intento vano de alejar las lágrimas.

Necesita recuperar a su hermano, ya no puede fallarle más. Ya que _tu familia nunca te abandona, ni te olvida_ , solo esperaba que Loki pudiera comprenderlo.


End file.
